My Solitude, My Requiem
by Larien Surion
Summary: C.C. sensed something in Lelouch and finished the contract the night before Zero Requiem. Now, he struggles with the after-effects. WARNING: Mpreg


This is a fan-fiction, I don't own the rights from this, and I certainly am not getting anything other than a few fan comments for these.

I've only seen the first season of Code Geass, and have only heard snippets of what happens in the second half, but I have a fairly good grasp of what goes on. If there are errors in what I've written, I'll fix it if you let me know nicely, or I'll repair when I get the second season.

In this story, Lelouch received the Geass Code in his sleep the night before Zero Requiem because C.C. sensed something.

My Solitude, My Requiem

Everything had gone according to plan. Suzaku, as Zero, had stabbed him in the heart, and he had died. Cornelia was now queen, and the Areas were self-governing, despite still being under Britannian rule.

But he'd woken up, a light flutter on the edge of his mind rousing him from his death-sleep. He'd been one of many bodies on the funeral pyre, and flames had raged around him, but he wasn't burning. He'd simply been able to get up and walk away, mostly because no one liked the smell of burning corpses, so it wasn't being watched all that carefully.

He'd found a dirty change of clothes and was now living on the streets under a new name, a new identity, and whole big new problem.

He was pregnant.

It had been six months since the entire fiasco that had led to Japan's self-governing, the death of the tyrant king Lelouch vi Britannia, and he was guessing the child was now at eight months, just by his size. He kept himself wrapped up in a coat and blanket, since it was getting cold out now, and it hid his stomach. No one would understand what had happened; that because both his  
Geass, and later the Code, were from a girl, he'd also developed a uterus and a means of the child leaving his body, despite it being his rear.

In order to care for himself and the growing child, he'd worked. Mostly outdoor manual labor, and often near the palace where Suzaku worked. But today, there was no work, no need to unload any vehicles, so he was wandering. He looked up at the window of Suzaku's office, brushing the long strands of hair from his face. Was Suzaku working? Would he even recognize him, now that he was supposedly dead?

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

He turned to face the speaker, startled when he came face-to-face with Milly Ashford. He looked embarrassed. "Nothing. I was wondering if there was work I might be able to do."

Milly tilted her head. "The truck comes tomorrow; it's the only thing we hire street-people for."

He sighed. There would be no chance of seeing Suzaku then, even if only to talk about what went on as an observer instead of someone who'd gone through it.

"I have a job for him." came a voice.

He looked up. C.C. was there, and she was casting a critical glance at the young person standing there in ratty clothes with a blanket wrapped around them like a shawl to keep the cold out of the holes in their clothing, a few fingers missing from the gloves that covered their hands, and a ratty newsboy cap.

"Ok." Milly smiled. "Just don't be too mean to her, C.C." She walked away.

C.C. looked at him again. "Come with me." She led him into the palace, up to where Suzaku worked. "The furniture needs dusting before the emissary returns later today from Britannia. Get to it."

He nodded and retrieved a rag from the maid's cart just outside the door. He'd done a lot of manual labor recently, so simple dusting wasn't much work. Still, he took his time, getting in every little crevice. The palace was warm, and he subconsciously didn't want to go back out into the cold again anytime soon.

"I wonder if the soup-kitchen will be open today." he muttered to himself.

"Why's that?"

He turned. The sun was setting outside, so the light filtered through the windows at a lower angle, but it was still obvious who the shadowed character was. It was Suzaku. "Because it's often my only source of food." he replied without thinking.

Suzaku cast a critical eye at him, then shut and locked the doors. He motioned for the youth to come closer.

He was nervous to say the least, but still walked over. It would do him no amount of good to be recognized, especially in the condition he was in. He looked down as Suzaku walked around him, gasping when his hat was suddenly taken off. "Wait, that . . ."

"It is you." Suzaku whispered. "Which means you have the Geass Code."

He tried to look away, a few longer hairs falling in his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"But Lelouch . . ."

"It's Lelu. My name is Lelu." (Pronounced _Li-Lou_)

"Yeah, right." Suzaku tilted his chin up. "You are Lelouch, aren't you? That's why C.C. had you come clean my office."

He tried to look away again, only to grab his stomach and wince. Why now? Why did the child have to move now? He dropped to his knees, then to the floor. It wasn't the child, it was his body. The harsh feelings were back, and he wished they would stop soon, like before.

"Le . . ."

"Don't." Lelu looked up at Suzaku. "I'm fine, it'll pass."

Suzaku smiled and knelt beside him. "But, Lelu, you're in pain. At least tell me what wrong with my personal servant."

Lelu looked at him. "Don't laugh." he said. The painful spasm gone, he managed to push himself up to sitting. "I'm pregnant."

Suzaku blinked. 'But how . . . It was the Code, wasn't it?"

Lelu shook his head. "It was the Geass." he whispered, looking at the floor. "Because it was from a woman, I had a slight chance of developing female organs, and . . . it's your child."

That shocked Suzaku. "But, Lelu, how could it be mine?"

"We slept together a lot before I died, remember?" Lelu put his hand on his stomach again. "I can feel it . . . the mind . . . its own code . . . it shares it with both of us." He collapsed to the floor again. The painful spasms were back.

"Lelu?"

Lelu lay there panting for a bit before trying to get up.

"Lelu, what is it?" Suzaku asked, helping him stand.

He didn't look too comfortable. "Painful spasms." he replied, finally getting his hat back. "They come and go."

"You should really get looked at." Suzaku took his arm. "Don't worry. I'll be with you, and I know how to explain strange things."

Lelu nodded and let Suzaku lead him to where the palace doctors were. They had to stop twice because of the spasms, which only made Suzaku want to hurry.

"Suzaku, what did you drag in this time?"

"Don't tell Cornelia, or I'll have you expelled." said Suzaku. Lelu gripped his arm, a warning that another spasm had carved its way over his body. "This is Lelu, and he needs help."

The female doctor looked at Lelu. "The Code?" she asked.

Suzaku nodded. "He's expecting, and has been having strange spasms lately."

"On the bed. We need to assess him."

Lelu reluctantly let Suzaku go and got on the bed. He panicked when the doctor tried to remove his clothes.

"I need to assess you, and you need to be a hospital gown."

He nodded, but didn't move. Another spasm raked over him. He gasped a moment, then did as he was asked. It was hard not to notice the large stomach once he was only in a hospital gown. His hand reached out for Suzaku.

The doctor placed the monitors on Lelu's expanded stomach, then retrieved a portable ultrasound to check on the infant's condition.

"I can't get a proper feed of the baby." she said, looking up at Suzaku.

He only looked at Lelu, who was pale, dirty, and looked half-out of the picture. "Lelu?"

Lelu looked over, his orchid-colored eyes full of pain. "It's harder." he whispered.

The doctor checked the readings. "Harder, nothing. This is almost full-blown labor!" She looked back at Suzaku and Lelu. "The baby's heart-rate is fine, but there's no exit, as far as I can tell."

Lelu sighed. Even if the delivery was supposed to kill him, he knew it couldn't. He would live because of the Geass Code inside of him. He tried not to, but he winced.

"Lelu?"

"I'm going to get prepared for the C-section." said the doctor. She got up and walked away hurriedly.

"Lelu, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked. When he got no answer, he tried an alternative. "Lelouch."

"Don't call me that." Lelu said. "That name died when I first did." He swallowed. "She's not going to be fast enough."

"What?" Suzaku's grip on the pale hand tightened. "Please, tell me what's going on."

Lelu looked at him. "The pain, it's moving." He gasped. "Oh, gods, help me." Tears streaked down his dirty cheeks.

"Lelu?"

He screamed. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, only that lying with his legs down was a bad idea. Shakily, he tried to move, make it easier.

"Knees up." said Suzaku. He managed to get his hand out of Lelu's and helped move the other's legs to a more comfortable position. That was when he noticed. There was a clear liquid running from Lelu's body.

"Your water broke." he said softly.

Lelu looked at him, tears in his eyes. "I can't breathe." he panted. He was panicking, and quite wonderfully, too.

"It's alright." Suzaku moved back close to Lelu's head, gently brushing his hair out of his face. "Just stay calm."

Lelu's face twisted in pain. The baby was making their entrance into the world, and the only person nearby was Suzaku. He screamed again, this time as the baby started to appear.

The doctor came back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's coming out my ass, you witch!" Lelu shouted.

Suzaku knew Lelu didn't mean what he said, that it was hormones and pain dictating what he was saying. Still it got the doctor to check, and help with the rather strange delivery.

Lelu gasped between contractions, frightened. "Suzaku, help me." he sobbed. "I can't take it."

"Just a little longer, Lelu."

Lelu passed out as the baby left his body. He was too weak.

The doctor looked at Suzaku. "He looks kinda like you." she said. "You want to hold him?"

Suzaku nodded, accepting the baby into his arms. While the child had his features, it was also noticeably Lelouch's baby as well. The curled hair was a beautiful black, and the eyes that stared up at him were a lovely orchid purple.

"Suzaku."

He looked over to see Lelu looking at him. "He's beautiful, Lelouch." he said.

The doctor gasped. "You mean . . ."

"I'm sorry; I forgot you renounced that name, and anything to do with it." Suzaku sighed. "Lelu, he's beautiful."

The doctor nodded. She understood. Lelouch vi Britannia was dead; this person just happened to look like him.

"I have no name for him." Lelu said softly. "And he's your son. Take him with you."

"I can't." said Suzaku. "Not without you."

"But . . ."

"No buts." Suzaku smiled. "Lelu, please come home with me."

"You know I can't be seen with you often, or people will suspect." Lelu replied.

"Yeah, but as my personal servant, you can nursemaid the baby. And no one will suspect if we're seen together with the child."

"How will you explain to him about his mother?" the doctor asked.

"We'll reach that obstacle when we reach it." Suzaku replied. "Lelu, please."

Lelu looked at the baby. "You know I don't age." he said softly. He looked at Suzaku. "Alright, I'll stay. But don't treat me special; I'm not. I'm just a street-kid you picked up to be your servant." He looked at the baby. "But, what's his name?"

Six years later . . .

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku shouted. He stepped out of his office, glaring at the child running towards his nursemaid.

"Lelouch, were you teasing your father again?" asked Lelu. He tucked a hair back behind his ear and knelt to catch the child. He wore a maid's dress, and (thanks to a stuffed bra) looked like a woman.

"But Lelu, it's fun." the boy replied. He poked at the firm front on the maid. "So, did Daddy make this one, too?"

Lelu looked up at Suzaku and smiled. "Yeah, Daddy helped make this one, too. Now apologize, and then well go find Euphy, alright?"

Suzaku smiled and touched his own shoulder. It wouldn't prolong his life the way Lelu's would, but he would be around for a long time, thanks to his own Geass Code, granted him by D.D., who was apparently C.C.'s sister. He knew he had about a thousand years before his death, unless he passed on the Code to another. Just as Lelu, or rather, Lelouch Lamperouge, did.


End file.
